The present invention relates to a data storage library for the storage and transfer of data, and more specifically, to a data storage library system that moves and transfers components (e.g., data storage cartridges, data storage magazines, etc.) utilizing drone systems.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is typically stored on media of data storage cartridges that are, in turn, stored at storage slots or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such data storage cartridges are commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage cartridge media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including, but not limited to, magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, COMPACTFLASH™, SMARTMEDIA™, MEMORY STICK™, etc.), or other suitable media. An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
Automated data storage libraries typically comprise data storage cartridge slots and cells to store and hold one or more data storage cartridges, and data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the media associated with the data storage cartridges. Data storage cartridge slots in a data storage library can be grouped into one or more frames and a library can include several frames each storing, for example, the same or different media types. Further, automated data storage libraries typically comprise import/export (I/O) stations at which data storage cartridges are supplied or added to, or removed from, the library. The transport of data storage cartridges between data storage slots, data storage drives, and I/O stations is typically accomplished by one or more robotic accessors. Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage cartridges from the storage slots within the automated data storage library and transporting such cartridges to and from the data storage drives and/or I/O stations by moving, for example, in the horizontal (X) and vertical (Y) directions.
A robotic accessor in a data storage system typically traverses the array of data storage cartridge slots and cells using carousel structures, draw cable devices, and track/rail type systems. These systems may have a guide rail (or track) and a carriage (e.g., an accessor) that moves the data storage cartridges to and from the data storage drives. The guide rail forms a path for directing the carriage to any desired position, be it in a continuous loop of a carousel, a straight line, or other combinations of straight and curved sections.
Each data storage library typically has a finite capacity for data storage cartridges, so if the overall capacity requirements of a customer exceeds the finite capacity of the data storage library, additional frames and/or a plurality of data storage libraries may have to be used and/or connected together in order to meet the capacity requirements of the customer. One method of creating large data storage libraries is to generate long library strings or banks where multiple library storage units are arranged adjacent one another and pass-through ports are provided for passing data storage cartridges from one library storage module or frame to another adjacent library storage module or frame. In this arrangement, the host computer can direct a library storage module not having a data storage cartridge drive to pass a data storage cartridge to an adjacent library storage module where it is picked up by the robotic arm of the adjacent library storage module and transported to and inserted in a data storage drive of the adjacent library storage module. This arrangement obviously provides advantages to managers of large amounts of data who are able to simply add additional library storage modules as their need for data storage grows.
However, traditional pass-through mechanisms take space away from the primary function of the library storage module (that is storing data storage cartridges), initially are expensive to manufacture and install, are more expensive to maintain over the useful life of the library storage module, and require a library control unit to interpret and convey commands between a host computer and the library control unit of each library storage module.